The Affect of Felix Felicis
by IAmLion
Summary: What if Draco and Harry had both won the Felix Felicis in sixth year potions? It would probably have gone something like this.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Draco and Harry had both won the Felix Felicis in sixth year potions? It would probably have gone something like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

He couldn't do it. Draco had been thinking about this for hours, days, months and it had been to no avail. He was running out of ideas and he was becoming more and more resolute; he would not be able to kill Dumbledore and therefore he would surely die. Draco Malfoy was normally fantastic at devising clever plots; he was after all, a Slytherin. Yet somehow, ever since he'd been given the chance at a real plot – one that mattered- he froze up. He just couldn't think of anything.

Why did the old man have to die anyway? If the Dark Lord thought that Draco could handle it than surely the man couldn't be that big of a threat. He was growing old, his reflexes were slow, surely the Dark Lord could do off Harry Potter and take over the world without Draco needing to kill an elderly professor. Draco knew, however, that he was not being asked to kill Dumbledore because Voldemort couldn't do it. Draco was being told to kill Dumbledore as punishment for Lucius's royal screw up at the ministry last year.

So here Draco sat, on his four poster bed, in the dormitory he had resided in since he was eleven, trying to come up with a way to save his own life by ending another. His roommates were in the common room with the rest of the Slytherins. They were no doubt gossiping about mudbloods and discussing the grand plans they had for the holidays. Draco would never have admitted it, but he envied the lot. He scolded himself internally every time he thought it, because he was given a huge opportunity. He wasn't even of age and he was still considered good enough to become one of the Dark Lord's ranks. None of this peers had that chance. He was the chosen one. Yet somehow, as he heard their muffled laughter, he wished he still belonged there. He wished he still had nothing to worry about other than besting Harry Potter and getting the best toys. Yet, Draco sucked it up. He was a grown up after all and the rest of his housemates were all still children.

Draco let out a sigh. He was not making any progress tonight, his mind was too distracted. He swung his legs over the bed and looked around the green room. It may not be the most comfortable of all rooms, but it was familiar; it would be a shame that after this year he might never be back. He shook his head and stood up; he might as well go join his peers. There was no harm done by indulging in a night of normalcy. It was only fair; he would be able to come up with a plan for taking down one of the most powerful wizards in history later.

As he entered the common room, everyone looked up. It wasn't much of a secret in the Slytherin house that Draco was affiliated with the Dark Lord. They respected him before, but now they practically worshipped him. He was the epitome of success. He had wealth, status and soon enough he would have power – and anyone who is anyone knows that power is everything. A few people who knew him well smiled at him, the others didn't dare in case it offended him. Draco used to crave attention from these people; he used to long to see them all stare at him like they had been staring at him this year. For some reason, though, it had been making him slightly nauseous. Of course it was just because he was nervous, but he still wished that it was all as glamorous as he had expected it all to be. Maybe it would be, he told himself; maybe it would get better once he solved the Dumbledore problem.

He sat down in the empty spot next to Pansy, lazily slung an arm around her shoulder and made himself comfortable. She gave him a swift peck on the cheek to keep up appearance and then went back to telling Daphne Greengrass about who she caught making out in a bathroom stall yesterday.

Draco and Pansy had been friends for a long time, yet everyone readily assumed they were dating. It was an alliance that just made sense. So in fourth year, Lucius informed Draco that he would take Pansy to the Yule Ball, and they were told that it would be prudent to not deny the rumors that they were dating. Ever since then, the school assumed they were together. Draco, however, had never been romantically interested in Pansy. Luckily for him, she felt the same way. In reality, their feelings for each other were strictly platonic.

Draco sometimes wondered why Pansy never was frustrated with this arrangement, surely she had someone she was interested in and surely everyone believing she was already taken would hinder the hope of getting another boy's attention. Pansy never complained though, and whenever Draco asked, Pansy would just shake her head and tell him not to worry about it.

So, there Draco sat, amongst the people he'd associated with since he was just a boy, amongst people who respected him and some who feared him. And all Draco could wonder was how many of them actually liked him. Crabbe and Goyle, of course, they were so simple minded that they liked anyone who would do the thinking for them. Blaise Zabini probably, because his mother didn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord, so his friendship with Draco was most likely genuine; not influenced by parental values. And of course, there was always Pansy. But other than that, Draco wondered if the others in the house honestly enjoyed his company. He knew it didn't matter. In the long run, emotional ties only give a person weakness. Yet despite this knowledge, a part of Draco wanted to be liked, wanted to have friends. There was always a part of Draco Malfoy that would always be that eleven year old boy, who extended a hand of friendship to Harry Potter, and had been rejected.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Draco and Harry had both won the Felix Felicis in sixth year potions? It would probably have gone something like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

"Draco, are you sure you're alright? Blaise says you've barely been sleeping at all anymore. Are you sure that your…assignment…isn't taking too much of a toll on you? Maybe you should-"

"Pansy, stop, you know I can't do anything about this. I must do this or else…ahem. Anyway, I'm not even that tired. I'm fine."

Pansy sat on Draco's bed while he did his hair patiently in the mirror. It was a Hogsmeade Saturday and most people had left already. Pansy and Draco, however, would have to be fashionably late (okay, and the two of them both took ages to get ready.)

Draco knew that Pansy was worrying about him; to be honest he was worried about himself. Worrying, though, never got anyone anywhere. If he showed how he really felt then it would just cause Pansy to worry more and he didn't want that.

The dungeons were quiet just then, and it almost seemed as if Pansy and Draco were the only ones in the entire castle. Draco basked in the peace he felt at that moment. If only it were just them in the castle, if only it were just them in the whole world.

He smiled, a real smile, and walked over to Pansy. He leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Pansy" he whispered to her, secretively.

"People like us can't afford to love," she whispered back gently, but she smiled and Draco knew she loved him also.

"You know it's a shame," she began louder, jokingly, "that you're such a flamer, otherwise we could've been a great couple."

Draco's jaw dropped "I am not gay!" He shouted, indignantly.

"Oh sweetie, please. If you were straight you wouldn't be able to resist me" She fluttered her eyelashes and Draco rolled his eyes. Screw her, he wasn't gay, he just wasn't interested in girls because he was too busy.

"Should we go then?" Draco asked, changing the subject, "I want to get to Hogsmeade before I'm thirty," as if it was Pansy who'd just been doing her hair in the mirror.

"Yes, dearest, we should go." Pansy said, chuckling to herself. As much as Draco loved her, she really was a frustrating companion to have.

The two of them began the walk to the village, laughing and joking in a way Draco hadn't done since before the Dark Lord had returned.

If Draco were being honest, the Dark Lord coming back had done more harm than good so far. I mean sure, Draco believed that muggles were scum and Potter was an arrogant bastard, but Voldemort hadn't really done anything about either problems.

Draco felt traitorous thinking these thoughts and he knew the Dark Lord was just taking his time so everything went smoothly, but lately, Draco was forming some doubts. Maybe everything he'd been brought up to believe wasn't as solid in fact as he'd once thought.

He shook himself, mentally, of all thoughts of the Dark Lord. Today was for fun, while he was still young. Pansy was in the midst of mocking Lavender Brown, and her imitation of Brown's voice was so spot on that Draco laughed heartily. The Brown girl really was a pest.

His laughter was cut short though, when they almost ran right into Potter and the Weasley girl. A scowl spread across Draco's face instantly. Didn't Potter have some brainless heroics to get up to?

"Oh fancy meeting you here, Potter. Where are the mudblood and the Weasel? Did they come to their senses and ditch you?" Draco drawled casually. He almost enjoyed the familiarity of insulting Potter; he hadn't had the chance to pick on him as much this year, due to his mission.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy. Just because people only hang out with YOU because they're scared of your daddy doesn't mean the rest of us can't have friends who actually like us." This was from the Weasley girl, and Draco turned his attention to her for the first time since they'd come across the pair.

He felt rage swell in his chest. Who the hell was she? Filthy blood traitors shouldn't go speaking out about matters that don't concern them. And Draco told her so.

"Filthy blood traitors shouldn't go speaking out about matters that don't concern them, Weaslette." He sneered at her.

For some reason Draco was suddenly reminded of the time in second year when he'd run into Potter and the Weasley's at Flourish and Blotts and the Weasley girl had stood up for Harry when Draco had insulted him. Had she honestly not gotten over her fangirl crush on Potter yet? Pathetic.

Suddenly, Harry had his wand on Draco. "Fuck off, Malfoy. And never speak to Ginny like that again." Potter all but growled out. Draco was a little surprised (and annoyed) to see Potter so angry on the Weaselette's behalf. Yet he kept his composure, gave the Gryffindors a mock bow and he and Pansy continued walking.

"Well that's odd" Pansy said when they'd gotten out of earshot.

"Me fighting with Potter? How is that odd?" Draco asked her confusedly.

"Not that; him and Ginny Weasley alone together. She's seeing Dean Thomas, you know." Pansy gossiped self importantly. The girl loved to know everything about everyone. Although Draco couldn't deny it, this was news to him.

"I thought she had a crush on Potter."

"Oh come on, Draco. That was ages ago. Although to be fair, I wouldn't be surprised if she secretly still harbored feelings for him. She wouldn't stand a chance anymore though. There are millions of girls who are after Harry Potter; some boys too. I mean really, he's famous, wealthy enough if the rumors about the Potters are true and let's face it, lately, he has been looking quite attractive."

"WHAT?" Draco nearly spluttered (but Malfoys do not splutter). Was Pansy really saying what he thought she was saying? "Please tell me you don't fancy Potter."

"Oh of course not, Draco, All I'm saying is that I can see what people see in him."

"Well I can't." Draco said defiantly. He refused to admit that anyone could see Potter as attractive. The thought was repulsive.

Looks were Draco's department. HE was the attractive one; and Potter would not best him at this. He was a scrawny, specky git**. **

Pansy looked downright amused which only infuriated Draco further. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her along the busy street; letting her know that the subject was over.

The two went into the Three Broomsticks, sat down and ordered themselves some Butterbeer.

As Draco sipped the beverage, he felt his insides go warm. He loved that feeling; it still amazed him every time he drank the stuff. Something as insignificant as a beverage could melt the iciness that so often would settle on his heart; it was magical.

"So, Pansy, tell me. Fancy anyone lately?" Draco asked casually, like he would've done when they were thirteen.

Pansy laughed right out loud.

"Don't you know Draco? You're the only boy who could ever have my heart."

"Pans, come on, I really want to know."

"Well then darling, you'll just have to start hanging around more often and then you could probably figure it out for yourself. Take a break from your mission for awhile, yeah?" She asked him jokingly, but Draco knew she was serious.

He smiled at her: "Sure thing, Pans."

The girl nodded, and Draco knew she was pretending she believed him.


End file.
